gold_digger_sourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya Rey
Tanya Rey was the high priestess of El Dorado and the former fiancee of Stryyp'Gia History As the high priestess of the city of gold, El Dorado, Tanya was destined to married Prince Stryyp when he became king of the Kryn - an alien race that had come to earth thousands of years ago. She had been raised since birth to be his bride. When Gyphon attacked El Dorado she casted a spell on Stryyp to protect him. Later, Britanny Diggers stole the heart of Stryyp. Believing that Britanny stole her birthright, Tanya lay in wait outside Britany's home to ambush the werecheetah. (However, Britanny was not in the country at the time, as she had been trapped inside a tomb in Iran; a fact unbeknownst to Tanya.) Eventually, Britanny returned home. She was incapacitated during the battle with the composite clone, Grave Digger, that would become her new sister, Brianna. While she lay sleeping in the sick bay. Tanya took this opportunity to abduct her. She bound Britanny to the table with eldritch bonds with the intent to use magic to painfully remove her desires for Stryyp from her very soul. Before Tanya could do anything she was called, via crystal ball, by Primus on behalf of the prince. Britanny awoke just as Stryyp appeared on the crystal ball. To avoid being discovered Tanya was forced to remove the powerful bonds before Britanny could notice. The prince had called to ask Tanya to teleport Britanny from her home to join the coming festival. Once he saw Britanny, behind Tanya, he was overjoyed, thinking Tanya had anticipated his request. With her original plan foiled Tanya sought to find a new way to steal Prince Stryyp for herself and make Britanny suffer. Using magic to disguise herself as Britanny. Tanya caught the werewolf Jetta off guard, as she trained; and abducted her infant son, Pojo. First Tanya humiliated Jetta and opened a dimensional door as an escape, but was almost caught by Jetta's husband, Thabian. Tanya barely escaped with the child, but purposely left the dimensional gate open to give Jetta enough time to follow. Though redirected the destination to the catacombs below El Dorado. Tanya suffered great irritation as she watched Stryyp and Britanny dance and fawn over each other. She cut into their dance to inform the prince that Gina, Britanny's sister, was calling with the trans-communicator. Britanny excused herself as Tanya led the way. The prince was suspicious since he had no memory of ever telling Tanya of the trans-comm. The call from Gina was of course a ruse. Once they were alone Tanya took this chance to teleport Britanny into the catacombs to join the enraged werewolf, Jetta. Now that Britanny was otherwise disposed. Tanya used her magics again to impersonate Britanny. She went to his room to rudely mocked the prince, and told him to never come near her again. She left thinking her plan was going smoothly, but just as she left Stryyp's room. Theodore Diggers, Britanny's father, appeared right beside her. He had come to question the prince about his daughters sudden disappearance. Tanya's impersonation had almost fooled him until he felt the aura is wrong. Stryyp heard Tanya's scream from inside his room. As he walked out. He was greeted by the sight of Theodore Diggers magically fighting with Britanny, but had Tanya's voice. Tanya used her magic smoke to escape to the priestess' tower. From there she watched as Britanny battled with Jetta. When it appeared that Britanny was winning, Tanya thought to transport Thabian to join the fight. Theodore and Thabian were able to calm down the girls, and quickly they were able to deduce the real villain behind this plan. Tanya, watching from her crystal ball, saw that the battle had calmed down. She sent her marble golem to handle her captives, but every trap she set was thwarted by the combined forces of Britanny, Jetta, Theodore, and Thabian. They eventually made it all the way to the Tanya's tower. Despite all the set backs. The marble golem had easily overpowered the strong Thabian, and she still had a trump card in Pojo. Just as it seemed she would win. Pojo went missing from her hands. Stryyp, suspicious of all the goings on, had followed Tanya and had been waiting for the moment to strike. He rescued Pojo and returned him to his mother. Theodore stripped Tanya of her magic, shrunk her, and placed her in the very cage she had held baby Pojo earlier. He had thought that Tanya must of had more magic then he thought when the cage went missing, but in reality the werewolves had taken her with them as a trophy. She eventually made her escape and created an artificial Were-Cheetah named Raphiel to disrupt Brit and Stryyp's wedding. The plan failed after Raphiel decided to breed with the amazons of Jade. Later, a still shrunken Tanya would break into the Britanny's and Stryyp's home while Britanny was pregnant with Tiffany. Tanya was hoping to use her magic to turn the unborn Tiffany into an undead child to get revenge on Britanny, but she caught her before she could do any thing. Tanya used her powers to take Britanny to the Ethereal Realm, but luckily Stryyp arrived to save her. Tanya, enraged that Stryyp chose Britanny over her, prepared a suicide attack to kill all three of them, but luckily the rest of the Diggers family came to the rescue and Theodore easily captured Tanya and took her to the mage council. While in Prison, Tanya had to undergo Psychological counseling and eventually reformed and was released. She has been living on Jade. But while she may have put it behind her, It's quite clear she and Brittany will never be friends. Category:Female Category:Kryn Category:Mage Category:Character